Intervention and Annexation
by Cotto
Summary: This is a Thrawn/Willow friendship story and a "rescue story", will include Massive casualties among the human population and what might be called "soul harvesting", by the Ssi-Ruuk for slave-labor, they devistated Thrawn's people earlier on in this sort-of mini-series, and were driven back, but now are after new laborers- human souls! Current co-story with Confirmation Saint.


**Intervention and Annexation**

_**By James Carmody**_

**Pennames: **_**Cotto, Vantiri, Thrawn, Adalack, Palpatine, Mollari, Krulos, Vorchan, amongst others.**_

**Star Wars/Buffy crossover**

**Characters:** Thrawn, Buffy Summers, Willow, Oz, Spike, and others.

**Disclaimer(s):** Star Wars was concocted by George Lucas, what he did with it is not my concern or business, Buffy is the invention of Joss Whedon, again, his invention is his ideas, not mine… this story, however, is mine, and is just a story., I won't accept any money for this work.

**Authors Notes:** Somehow or another, Thrawn survived Bilbringi, but was incapacated for the rest of the war. This is after the peace treaty between the Galactic Alliance and the Empire, and post the absorbing of the Empire of the Hand by the Chiss Ascendancy, quite likely by Chiss infiltrating the Empire of the Hand en masse. The structure of the Chiss Ascendancy and politics thereof would be like Starfleet in Star Trek as I understand it, so the Chiss Stardestroyer functions like a vessel in that series- almost.

**Chapter 1.): Arrival**

The Chiss Stardestroyer Crasistor, with Chiss Ascendancy Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo commanding, had been on a long-term exploratory patrol mission, The Ascendancy was short on quality commanders, and Thrawn was **quite** experienced… a little ego would be expected for him, he picked up experience much faster than anybody else of his race- which was in and of itself quite phenomenal! To put it bluntly; that man was a genius! Anyhow, there had been some sort of hyper-drive malfunction, and they had gone **way** too far, and **much** too fast- they had traversed intergalactic space in about half an hour!

When the Crasistor finally exited hyperspace, Thrawn was completely unnerved "Scanners, Sensors, Engineering, What just… I am not even going to use the words that I want to, but **what in all galaxies happened just now**?" he considered it a lack of discipline to curse, but he _**was**_ completely floored by what had just happened. The bridge crew understood just how unnerved he was, and some of them shook privately. "Mitth'raw'nuruodo, this is Clor'zak'inrokini in Engineering, we seem to have suffered some sort of a power-surge that got into the hyperspace motivator, it's like the SLAMs in the Missileboat that you helped develop, only it hit us in hyperspace, that's my running hypothesis as to why we went so fast, and so far thereby." "That's as good a theory as any right now, Chief." Thrawn said, eyebrows raised, seemingly to the scalp, and slightly shaking his head.

"Scanner deck reporting in now, Sir." the first officer stated "It seems, Sir, that we've made it to a very distant galaxy… one not heard of for millennia at least." The first officer was a bit of a historian. "Sensors report, _**radio **__**transmittions**_, Sir!" "What kind, Captain Eliziar'bak'nuruodo" Thrawn asked his Second in Command- the First Officer. "A.M, F.M. visual transmittions, too, I think it would be called 'television' at that." "Tune some in, Captain." What they caught was an old broadcast of EIB, the Rush Limbaugh Radio Show.

"Oh Kay, this is going to be good, we at least know two things, now." Thrawn stated, contemplating, "One, we know that this galaxy is inhabited, and two, we can now trace their signal." "Do you intend war with them, Sir?" asked Captain Arbakn. "Captain, of all the years we served together, you should know how much trouble I got in early in my career for 'outright belligerency' as it were, WHY then, would I go Back into that vice?" was Thrawn's confrontation. "Besides… I rather like the material here, in this broadcast."

As they floored it to the system on the rim of the galaxy, following the transmittion backwards from it's point of origin, for they were just about at the Khyber belt (an outer asteroid belt, maybe 20 light-years away from the star SOL, our sun), the Craisitor activated it's cloaking device and set it's electronic systems for silent running, and maximum masking of their approach, just in case somebody else was also closing on that system. Sure enough, somebody else was! Using multiple micro-jumps, the Crasistor traversed the distance at a relatively good clip, roughly about 15-20 minutes, the only serious obstacles were the asteroids and comets that wander the solar system, and with enough speed and maneuverability they were easily avoided. The reason for the micro-jumps was that they **didn't** want to run into the sun or planets! (obviously, to anybody who's played Star Trek Starfleet Command- any version, but especially #3 of the versions- the Next Generation one)

"Take careful care to always remain in cover." Thrawn instructed, knowing well that people, any people, tend to slip up in stressful situations, and that it's a commander's role to keep the heads of his (or sometimes her) subordinates 'in the game', as the saying goes. And the Chiss were no different from any other humanoid race when it came to stress, some reacted well, others simply crumbled, and that stress comes in multiple categories., yes, 'crumbled' is the best word for this response that he feared. _"A Commander must inspire confidence, if he does not try, and accomplish it, he is worthless!"_ Was what the instructor in the Military Academy on Ringar had told him when he was there for a stint as a 'cadet pilot', quickly his instructors had noticed that young Mitth'raw'nuruodo had a profound mind for defense department matters, and they really felt (especially the matriarch of his family- Admiral Arilanni) that Thrawn had a LOT to offer, but he was Very aggressive, and this caused a rift between him and his family… including his own brother: Thrass! _Thrawn's hand had gone up, and when he had the opportunity, he'd asked "How does one acquire this trait if one is not born with it?" he always asked good questions. He'd then learned that it can be 'conquered' if it's not in you naturally, then Thrawn's aggressive personality kicked in and he flat out asked if it's permissible to attack __**within**__ the person if it's __**impermissible**__ to attack __**without**__ the person. The teacher didn't know what he meant by 'without the person', and when this was clear., he said __**"Outside of oneself."**__ "Initiating warfare with __others__ is forbidden, not with __oneself!__" Thrawn __**Still**__ did not comprehend exactly __**why**__, and that unnerved him greatly!"_ While the vessel traveled towards the third planet, which the scan-crew had determined was the source of the transmittions, his mind wandered in and out of his recollections of his time in the academies of the Chiss Ascendancy, and his military careers, in all three nations of the Chiss Ascendancy, The Galactic Empire, and The Empire of the Hand (of which he himself was ruler, equal to Palpatine, actually!)

Thrawn had always been a warrior, not one too into politics, but he did appreciate that politics were **great** at subjugation, and he needed to do so if he was going to protect the Chiss from the genocide that their enemies so often threatened them with, this often meant protecting lesser peoples too, from things like the savagery of the Ssi-Ruuk, an ancient enemy that had plagued the galaxies on and off, harvesting souls whenever they struck! There were recent rumors of planets completely depopulated near Ssi-Ruuvi space, and in unclaimed space, and while Thrawn was now defense minister of the Chiss Ascendancy, and effective head of state… he still felt it was his duty to go on patrols and investigate rumors like those.

_'Why invade and physically occupy a planet when you can occupy the concept of justice and righteousness in the minds of the locals? Most people will never attack that concept, as it often protects them, people have a certain self-interest, and true justice protects people from having to constantly fight to defend their belongings from being stolen, as well as their loved ones from being hurt… all you really have to do is bring them to see that justice is in their best interests and they will not fight you again!'_ Thrawn contemplated as he listened to the message that the speaker on EIB was talking about, not really understanding who he's talking about, but still, the conservative message was right up his alley!

"Track that transmission. It'll guide us to their civilization." Thrawn said to his communications department. If he was going to expand the defensive cordon, it was absolutely crucial that he make contact with native peoples, and besides, that doctrine fit in perfectly with his personal methods of waging a conflict! When they arrived in range for orbit, the Crasistor didn't enter orbit directly, but headed in a seemingly random trajectory around the solar system,,, looking for defensible positions.

Meanwhile, on Earth, in a small Community College, Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers was in a small-scale catfight with a Vampiress, named Eliza Macintyre, who was bullying her almost constantly! Buffy had no idea What this woman was, aside from a bully to her, and somebody who obviously hated her… but she frankly had no idea why! This fight was verbal, not physical, but since the events of "the Core"- Buffy's 'Slayer Sense' was Way Off- as was most of what she knew about the mystical world!

As the Crasistor moved in silent running through the solar system of Sol, towards the third planet of that system, they looked for a number of defensible positions, to hold if they were attacked. Clawcraft crews were to their posts immediately, but the ship was still on low level yellow alert or green alert- just defensive alertness. The main systems active were the electronic warfare systems: sensors, scanners, cloaking device, engines, and shields, but weapons- the traditional weapons of Maser beams were currently off. Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo didn't want any trouble with the legal system in his nation for 'overt aggression' he had had enough of that already!

"No doubt others will arrive in this system too." Thrawn whispered to his crew and to himself- thinking out loud "We'll have to secure this system quickly and thoroughly in order to protect this primitive people, but _primitive_ peoples can and do often fight _quite_ well, when threatened- proportionally to their population numbers…" he calculated "so, we'll need an alliance with them to make the protective presence stick, hence, we actually need more accurate knowledge of their culture." "Sir, shall I attempt to capture one or more of them for interrogation?" the Transportation officer asked, overhearing his CO's thinking-out-loud. "Nope, such things will only antagonize the local we want to acquire as a friendly source of information,,, we'll have to find a more _subtle_ means of getting that knowledge, don't worry, it'll come in time.- for now, what we need to do is explore this system, staying out of line of sight of the planet while doing so." Many of the newer officers were confused, as well as the bridgecrew. When a young ensign motioned to ask a question, Mitth'raw'nuruodo nodded. "Yes, Ensign Florick, what is your concern" he pronounced the young man's name cautiously, afraid of mispronouncing his subordinate's name. "Sir, _**WHY**_ be concerned about this people seeing us approaching, if I understand recent history, and I believe I do, we have a distinct technological advantage and therefore a distinct advantage in all matters… why are we then afraid of them- enough to 'tread lightly' as it were… why not step up boldly and simply **bring** them into our nation by means of the military?" Thrawn simply smiled- this fellow was Very similar to what he had been like in his youth: aggressive, a 'younger breed Chiss' if you please, but highly intelligent. "Ensign Florick, IF we do attack, I doubt we could reasonably rely upon the populous to replenish our troops in the event of yet another war elsewhere in the galaxy, furthermore, we are far from our own base of operations- beyond the galactic rim, in fact; we only got here due to a malfunction in our hyper drive- one I for one am _glad_ did happen.- for we couldn't have made it this far in _generations_ had it not… So, in addition to the rather _**remarkable**_ damage we'd do to the local industry of this world, we also would lose quite a bit of knowledge on the local flora and fauna, one that would harm colonization efforts in this galaxy., plus, we need additional populous to replenish our depleted numbers since the Ssi-Ruuvi invasion that demolished our homeworld, hence, we will **not** and I repeat _**not**_ attack this planet, we want to acquire them through diplomacy, not violence, you think too much like the old Empire for this to work; I ought to know, I was it's most successful military commander- Ever!" he was not attacking the Ensign, just explaining why the move of attacking that planet would be a mistake.

"Plus, Ensign, primitive natives, as I said, do tend to fight Well Beyond their expected levels of ability for their technological level, we don't want to get into an occupation with a situation where we are Vastly outnumbered by locals with 'slugthrowers', now do we?" "No, Sir, I see your point." "You think well, I need officers who will question my ideas- keeps me sharp, thanks." he had stood up and then clapped the young fellow on the back, as a friend.

As per Defense Minister and Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo's standing orders, the Crasistor continued to scan for life signs and other signs of culture, that he could use as a population base for the Chiss Ascendancy's colony that would be based in this galaxy, they were also to avoid contact with local forces and civilians- generally all contact with locals until further notice, but if hostile forces entered the system, to engage them in a way that the Chiss StarDestroyer could win, and would win the fight.

**End Chapter Author's Notes:** Thrawn THINKS that he is the only one from his galaxy to discover this galaxy, let alone to enter this solar system, but IS HE? Read on and in the next few chapters you will find out…


End file.
